Metroid: Mission Alpha Before and After
by changingfavorite
Summary: The prologue and epilogue to my Metroid fanfiction series, telling what happened before and after the events of the series.


**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Prologue

 _Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Metroid Fusion._

 _As you can tell, this prologue begins immediately after the events of Metroid Fusion and immediately before the events of Metroid: Mission Alpha, my Metroid fanfiction series. Even though I haven't completed Metroid Fusion, I did see the parts I never got to in a video walkthrough. This prologue will explain why things are so much different in my series from how they are in the Metroid games._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Samus stared at her ship's control center. She could hardly believe what had just happened. After a mission on the former home planet of the Metroids, SR388, she had been infected by a deadly X Parasite. On her way back from the mission, she lost consciousness and crashed her Gunship into an asteroid belt.

While her trusty ship and all its contents were destroyed in the crash, Samus was ejected just in time and was not harmed. However, the infection was taking its toll, and she was given little hope of survival by the Galactic Federation's medical team. Then, one medical member created a vaccine from cells of the Metroid hatchling Samus had once brought to HQ. Since Metroids were a predator of the X Parasite, Samus was cured.

At first Samus had lost her suit's abilities, was sensitive to cold, and was able to absorb X Parasites to regain energy, side effects of the vaccine. But after defeating and absorbing an X Parasite copy of herself containing her original genetic code, her DNA returned to normal.

However, some things were still different. Samus's Power Suit had had parts removed by the medical team. She now controlled a purple ship that differed from her old one. Worst of all, the Galactic Federation was angry with her.

It all seemed so crazy, but it had really happened. The first and only organization Samus had been a part of in her life, the one she had so faithfully carried out numerous missions for, had betrayed her. It turned out that the Federation was using the Metroid hatchling's DNA to revive the extinct Metroids so they could study them; but those were dangerous and could have been a threat to every living being if they escaped.

The Federation also used the removed parts of Samus's suit to make more X Parasite copies of her-which could very well have killed her-in order to prevent her from discovering their plan. When Samus learned of all this, she was appalled. How could the Federation do something so absurd? Even so, she knew she had no choice but to destroy SR388 and all the Metroids and X Parasites on it before the Federation members came. Despite the wrong they had done, Samus was willing to sacrifice herself in order to prevent them-and possibly the entire galaxy-from becoming prey to the fearsome creatures.

Fortunately, even in spite of enemy ambushes, Samus was able to make it back to her ship after activating a self-destruct mechanism; she escaped before the entire planet was obliterated in a massive explosion. She had protected the galaxy once again, but had to disobey orders to do so. Now she was in trouble with the Federation.

Samus sighed as she began to steer her ship through the vastness of space. She couldn't go back…but where would she go now? She glanced back at the three Etecoons and two Dachoras napping peacefully. The friendly and intelligent creatures were being kept on SR388, where Samus freed them. They had then proceeded to her ship, miraculously avoiding crossing paths with any X Parasites. They even saved Samus's life by bringing her ship to her during the self-destruct sequence. Now that the creatures were safe, Samus needed to find somewhere to release them.

Suddenly, Samus caught sight of a planet. It couldn't be…Planet Zebes? The last time she had been in this area, Planet Zebes appeared to be exploding. It was thought to have been destroyed. But when Samus moved closer, she could see that it had not been heavily damaged but not destroyed. The ruins once built by the Chozo as their city, where Samus had spent most of her childhood, were turned to rubble. However, the natural areas were beginning to recover. Grass, small trees, and plants were growing. Creatures that survived the explosion by hiding deep underground scurried about.

Samus landed her ship in the growing forest and stepped onto the planet. Waking from their slumber, the Etecoons and mother and baby Dachoras sleepily followed. Everyone gazed at the scenery. "You can return home now," Samus said softly to her companions, "Ridley, the Space Pirates, the Metroids, the X Parasites…all are no more. You can live safely and in peace once again." The five creatures looked at her for a moment, chattered cheerfully, and then ran off to return to their normal lives. Samus stood watching.

Suddenly, Samus saw a mysterious light in the sky, and the spirit of a Chozo she recognized as the Chozo elder appeared to her. "Samus…" he spoke in an echoing yet wise voice, "you have done well. You have grown into a strong and brave warrior. But you still have more missions coming that will require a more protective suit. That is why we have come to help you."

The ancient Power Suit symbol Samus remembered seeing in the Chozo city as a child and when she first gained her fully-powered suit appeared in the sky. Samus closed her eyes when light flashed from the symbol like lightning. When she opened her eyes, her Power Suit was back to normal and she was alone. The Chozo spirit and symbol were gone.

After leaving Zebes, Samus steered her ship gently through space, unsure where to go next. Then, she caught sight of a planet she'd never been to before. The ground was covered in grass and there were some bodies of water on its surface. A large building sat in one spot, telling Samus that there were inhabitants on this planet.

When Samus approached the building, a camera looked at her for a moment and then the front door opened. A man slightly taller than Samus, with short black hair and hazel eyes, came out. He wore glasses and a white lab coat. "Aren't you Samus, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, from the Galactic Federation?" he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

After going inside the building, Samus told the man about her situation. "I can't believe the Galactic Federation would do such a thing," he said, "Their plan was dangerous and could have threatened the whole galaxy! By the way, my name is Michael and I'm the research leader of our organization. We're known as the Interspace Federation and our work is similar to that of the Galactic Federation. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like. We could certainly use your help."

Michael introduced Samus to Tim, a man her height who had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a red hat on his head. He was the mechanic leader. Samus also met Carol, a woman shorter than her who had long red hair and green eyes. She was the medical leader. After seeing the Interspace Federation's HQ and members, Samus knew joining them would be a good idea, so she agreed. As time passed, a new Gunship similar to her old one was built, the purple ship was returned to the Galactic Federation, and she completed missions with her new comrades. Life was basically back to normal for Samus.

Meanwhile on the planet Venine, a Snacanid named Alpha was roaming in his home, the Canyon area. He was wolf-like with dark grey fur and red eyes, with unique snake-like features-four fangs, a forked tongue, and a green scaly tail. All of a sudden, a huge creature, black as night with red eyes, four long tentacles and spikes on his body, appeared in front of Alpha. In fear he yelped and attempted to run, but the shadowy creature grabbed him with one of his tentacles and vanished.

The next thing Alpha saw was a room containing more shadowy creatures, along with some that were bipedal, a dark yellow color, and scaly with spiky tails and red eyes. With a burst of energy Alpha leapt out of his captor's grasp and dashed out of the room, but three of the scaly creatures followed him. The events triggered a life form reading to Michael that piqued his interest…

Find out what happens next in "Metroid: Mission Alpha"!

* * *

 _You can find Metroid: Mission Alpha here on Fanfiction:_ _s/12497706/1/Metroid-Mission-Alpha_


End file.
